Persona 3: SEES Vanguard
by PokemonTrainerAzure201
Summary: A transfer student from America returns to Iwadotai, Japan. The catch he has no memory of his life there or his childhood friends from 10 years ago. Can his friends help restore his memories and prepare him for the trials of the dark hour and tartarus? A self-insert story with our hero's personas being based on a trading card game. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! Well this is my first persona fanfic, but it's not my first fic. Oh and the name's Azure. I've been a fan of the persona series for about 4 years now, and I just want to say…I LOVE IT! The story, the characters (all four sets by the way), the personas, the lore (Yeah I love Greek mythology and all that sue me. XD) So yeah just a giant persona nut. Anyway by far my favorite is Persona 3 hands down which is the installment this fanfiction will be taking place. (How grammatically incorrect was that? ^^') Anywho basic summary: self-insert, both Makoto/Minato and Hamuko/Minako are here, changes to how events will play out, and my personas will be from my favorite trading card game (again sue me) yeah really bad summary but it's more interesting than it sounds or at least I'll try to make it that way. Anyway let's get started!**

 **Chapter 1: Been a long time**

It was Saturday morning, birds chirping, sun shining, wind blowing you know a typical day in spring. The season of beginnings. Although my beginning could have waited a little longer.

"HEY WAKE UP!"

"Ahh!" *thud* I fell out of bed and the sound of a high pitch scream. I rubbed my head in pain from the impact of the fall. I opened my eyes to see a young girl wearing a summer dress. "Ow. What was that for Emi?" I asked.

"Well for starters you need to get up since it's a big day for ya and second because it's just funny to see u hit your head like that Oni-chan." she giggled.

*sigh*

"You know there's a nicer way to do that right? And second I'm your cousin not brother." I told her.

"So? You call me "sis" and I don't mind so why should you?" She pouted.

"Yeah yeah." I just brushed her off. "So what's so important about today anyway?" I asked. She just hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Did I say something stupid?" I gave her a confused look.

"Um yeah how about your whole transferring to Japan for your junior year!?" She stated. And with that I went wide-eyed. She saw my expression and left the room, but before she left she said, "Mom said you got 5 minutes." I bolted straight up took the clothes I had out from last night and changed as soon as I could and made my bed. I wore a red shirt, blue jeans, white and red sneakers, my blue and white jacket, and my favorite red hat. I gave everything one last check around and bolted out the door. I nearly tripped down the stairs.

"Looks like he's ready." Emi said.

"Morning sleepyhead." My aunt said.

"Morning aunt Kristia." I greeted her. She wore a blue summer dress, a straw hat, a pair of blue sandals and a pearl necklace. Her lilac hair was hanging down and her fair skin glistened in the sunshine. It was easy to see she was still in her prime, well she's only 30 so that's kinda obvious.

"So ready to go?" She asked me. I nodded. "Alright then let's get going everything is already packed, and your flight leaves in an hour." She said. We got into the van and drove off to the airport. When we arrived Kristia told me to get my ticket she said she had a surprise for me; I had no idea what it was but I didn't have time to worry about it.

"Ok I'm back. Huh?" I was surprise to see who was there. All my friends were there to see me off. "Guys you came." I said.

"Of course we did! Can't just let ya leave without a proper goodbye." My bud Nick said. My other friends Ray, Danny, Martin, and Bobby all nodded. "We got something here for ya as well." The five pull something from their pockets, they were vanguard cards.

"These are your favorite cards." I looked at them confused.

"We know that's why we want you to have them, so that way if ya ever feel lonely you can look at them and remember we're always with you." Ray said.

"That's right! So have a blast over there!" Bobby said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Oni-chan." A small hand grip my jacket and tugged. I looked down at my cousin Emi. "I want you to have this." She said pulling out her own vanguard card. I took and patted her on the head.

"Thanks Emi, and you guys as well I'll treasure them always." I smiled at them.

 **Last call for flight to Iwatodai**

"Well I better get going. See ya!" I said making my way to the terminal waving back. They all waved back. My aunt and Emi started to tear up, while pals gave me a thumbs up. I made my way onto the plane and within minutes we took off. I pull out my mp3 and headphones, the left was blue and the right was red, and I listen to my favorite song Burn My Dread. I started to close my eyes and my mind faded into darkness.

Next thing I knew there was a small light shining through the dark, a door could be seen in the distance. _Am I dreaming? I must be I fell asleep, but then why am I dreaming of a door and why does it feel like I'm conscious?_ I made my way to the door and opened it. My eyes were blinded by an extremely bright light. Now I'm in what seems to be a blue elevator. There was a giant clock hanging on the bars in the back of the room. There was furniture placed out most notably a large table and 4 chairs in the center. What's even more surprising was that there were people I never met surrounding the table. There was a small old man with an abnormally large nose sitting in the chair closest to the back and beside were 2 girls and a man dressed in deep blue clothing. The 3 in blue had the same color hair and eyes so I'm guessing there siblings. And in the 2 seats closest to me were a boy and a girl who seem look around my age, at a closer look they were wearing the school uniforms for the school I would be transferring to, Gekkoukan High School. I don't know why, but I felt close to them like I've known them for a long time.

"Ah it seems our final guest has arrived." The old man said. "Please take a seat." He said pointing to the chair between the 2 teens. I reluctantly sat down. Normally I wouldn't even bother listening to someone I know nothing about especially someone as suspicious as him, but something tells me if I don't cooperate I won't find out what the hell is going on. "Now then since we are all here I would like to begin by introducing myself. I am Igor, and these are my assistants Margaret, Elizabeth and Theo. They will be assisting you throughout your journey during the upcoming ordeal." Igor stated.

"Ordeal? What are you talking about?" I asked quite confused.

"This ordeal affects each one of you, and you will need our help to face it. As for now it is time we say farewell. Time marches on in your world." Igor finished. Suddenly my vision began to fade, and the scene before became hazy.

"Wait, I still have questions!" I called out, but to no avail. Everything faded to black. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and I slowly begun to open my eyes.

"Excuse me sir, but it be best if you wake up we will be landing shortly." The flight attendant informed me.

"Oh thank you. I must have had one hell of a sleep then." I laugh. She giggled and walked off. I just stared out the window thinking. _Just what was that? A dream? Something about an ordeal, and who were other 2 that were there? They had on my school uniform maybe I'll meet them soon. Why did they seem familiar though? It's was like reuniting old friends I haven't seen in years._

 **We will descending shortly please prepare to depart**

"Well looks like I'm here." I spoked softly. When we landed I was informed all my luggage was already sent to the dorm. I placed on my headphones and I walked to the nearest train station and made my way to the dorms. By the time I got off the train it was nearly midnight.

"Well I hope I didn't cause trouble before I even get to school." I chuckled. The clock was ticking closer to midnight. _I wonder if this place is effected as well._ Once the clock struck midnight everything around me took on a luminous shade of green, the electronics stopped functioning, and the moon took on the same ominous shade of green as everything else. _Figures even here it happens._ I made my way towards the dorm. This phenomenon wasn't new to me, I've been dealing with it for 10 years. "Although it doesn't get any easier to deal with." I sighed. I made my way through the usual sight of coffins, dark streets and pools of blood. I finally made it to the dorm. When I walked through the front door, there were 3 people standing in front of me. It was the 2 from the dream as well as a young boy he had jet black hair, blue eyes, and wore what looked like a prison outfit.

"Your late." The boy stated. I raised an eyebrow at the kid. _Little kid got a mouth._ "Now that you're here I would like the 3 of you to sign these contracts. Don't worry all it says is that you take full responsibility for your actions. You know the usual stuff."

We walked over to the counter to the counter and signed our names on the sheets. After we were done we handed them over to the boy.

"Thank you. Now I will leave on final note. No one can escape time, it delivers us all to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." As he said that he started to vanish into the shadows. _So what is the kid a magician or something? Well I guess I should introduce myself to these 2 to see if that dream was real._

"Who's there?" a feminine voice snap me out of my thoughts. I look towards the voice, and saw a slim girl with brunette hair, a pink sweater, a black skirt and black boots with laces on the side. The look on her face was that of someone clearly frighten. Before I could try to calm her down she reach for a holster on her leg which held a small pistol. _What the fuck? She has a gun?_ I don't know why but my first instinct was to jump in front of the 2 teens beside me.

"Takeba wait!" A new voice came from down the hall. It was another girl she seemed older. She had on the female school uniform with a longer skirt than normal, and beautiful long red hair.

Suddenly the lights came back, as well as our mp3s. Funny enough all 3 of us had on Burn My Dread. _Well looks like we have more in common than being awake during that strange time._ Now that the lights are on I can better see the 2. The male was around my height maybe a little shorter with blue hair, his bangs covering his right eye, which were blue, and was wearing the male school uniform; he also had his mp3 his neck and his headphones daggled on the sides. The girl had on the female school uniform, auburn hair designed in a high ponytail with silver barrettes on the side, she had striking red eyes and instead of blue headphones she had separate earphones which were red. _Are these 2 related or something?_

"I didn't think you would arrive so late." The girl from before said.

"Who are they?" The brunette asked.

"They are the new transfer students." The red head said. "I'm Mitsuru Kirijo, I will be a senior this year. And this is Yukari Takeba she will be a junio just like you 3." Mitsuru finished.

"H-hello." Yukari said in a nervous tone.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Hamuko Yuuki, and this is my twin brother Makoto." The auburn-haired girl spoke.

"Hey there." Makoto greeted with little emotion.

"Guess that leaves me. I'm Judai Sendo, nice to meet ya." I greeted with a small smile. Makoto and Hamuko both looked directly at me after I introduce myself.

"Y-yeah. It's to meet you all too." Yukari said still nervous.

"You don't need to be so nervous relax a bit." I tried to reassure her.

"Your right. Thanks." She giggled.

"Judai Sendo? Oh you're the transfer from America, correct?" Mitsuru asked me.

"That be me." I answered.

"From America? Cool." Yukari seemed interested in that fact.

"Not really, but it's home." I stated bluntly.

"Hey Judai?" Hamuko called out. I turned to her. "I know this may sound weird, but have you lived around here before?" she asked.

"No I lived in America all my life with my aunt and cousin. Why do you ask?" I was honestly confused at that question.

"No reason never mind." She seemed disappointed.

"Ok I think it's time we all head to bed. It is late and classes are tomorrow." Mitsuru chimed in. "Yukari show them the please."

"Sure thing. Follow me." Yukari said leading us up stairs. "Ok the second floor is the male section. Both of your rooms are at the end of the hall. Makoto you're on the left, Judai you're on the right. Here are your keys. So before I take Hamuko upstairs any questions?"

I had a few, but I'll be simple with it.

"What was that contract for?" I asked.

"Hmm? What contract?" Yukari looked puzzled.

"Um never mind. I'm probably still tired after the long trip. Good night." I waved off going down the hall. Makoto followed suit. "Cya tomorrow man." I said heading into my room.

"Cya." He responded.

Once inside I could see it was a nice little room with a bed, a computer, a tv, and even a sink and mirror. I just changed and went straight to bed. "Well better get some sleep, big day tomorrow." I said closing my eyes and heading into a deep slumber.

 **Hamuko POV:**

"Ok. That was weird. Well shall we go?" Yukari asked me.

"Yeah." I replied. Before we went up the stairs though I notice a small piece of paper on the floor. At a closer look it was a photo. It was a picture of me and Makoto as kids with our childhood friend. Then I remembered that Judai kinda looked like him, hell they even have the same name. _Makoto probably dropped it I'll give it to him tomorrow._

"Hey you coming?" Yukari called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah. Sorry on my way." I told her. I made my way up, and Yukari led me down the hall.

"Ok this is your room. Here is your key. Listen don't lose or you'll never hear the end of it." She said and gave me a nervous smile. "Well good night." She said walking to her room.

I giggled at her statement about the key. "Good night." I said heading into my room. I started to unpack some sleeping attire. As I was changing the photo from earlier fell out my pocket. When I went to pick it up though I notice it had something written on the back.

 _My friends will always be with me. – Judai_ Sendo

I gasped at the message. My eyes began to tear up. "T-this i-isn't Makoto's." My voice was trembling. "So then Judai really is our childhood friend. But then why didn't he recognize us? I mean I know it's been 10 years, but we didn't change that much. Did he just forget about us? No that couldn't be it because he doesn't even remember living here. Does he have amnesia?" I sat down still crying and trembling. "After so long we're finally reunited huh? But you don't even us anymore. It's been so hard for us since you left without even saying good bye, but now I know why. I hope I can bring your memories back soon. We missed you…I missed you."

 **And that's it. I think I did well for my first chapter. Anyway if you enjoyed it, hated it, though it needs improvement, PLEASE let me know so I can make improvements. Thanks for your time reading this average work**. **I hope you have a wonderful day.**

 **Oh and one last thing. Per…so…na!** No one can escape time, it delivers us all _to the same end. You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes._ " 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well first and foremost I just like to say THANK YOU! I mean I got 4 followers and 2 favorites for one chapter and the darn story has only just started and it's only been up for what a week. So yeah some may not think it's a big deal but I disagree. I won't go into detail with that though let's just continue with the story also side note in terms of updates I will at least do one chapter a month, that's to say there won't be multiple chapters a month just that you'll get at least one a month. But enough of that let's get started.**

 **Chapter 2: First Day of School**

 **Hamuko's POV:**

After finding out about Judai I decided to head to bed and talk to Makoto about it tomorrow. I was awoke by a knock on my door.

"Hey it's Yukari. Are you awake?" A familiar voice called out.

"Yeah I just got up, I'll be ready in a bit." I answered her.

"Alright then let me know when you're ready so we can get the boys." She said.

With that my mind wander back to Judai. _Does he really not remember? What happened to him?_ I shake my head. _Even if he doesn't, we'll help him remember._ As I got ready for school and was about to head out something dropped on the floor when I grabbed my bag. It was a small pink box, I picked it up and opened it. Inside was my vanguard deck from when I was young. "I nearly forgot I brought this." I said to myself. Then something clicked in my head. "I wonder if that will work?" I pondered a bit and there was a knock on my door again.

"Hey are you ready yet? We need to go." Yukari sounded annoyed.

I opened the door. "Yep ready to go. Sorry for the wait." I closed the door behind me and we made our way downstairs.

"You go see if your brother is up, I'll go check up on Judai." Yukari told me. I kinda wanted to check up on Judai, but that will only raise questions that I don't want to answer. So I just simply nodded. _I also need to talk to Makoto anyway._

 **Judai's POV:**

Morning hit like a brick as usual, then again I was up late last night. If not for the golden rays of the sun hitting my face I probably wouldn't have woken up. After waking up and getting on my uniform and such there was a knock on my door.

"Hey it's Yukari! Are you ready we need to go?" Yukari called out.

"On my way." I grabbed my bag and opened the door. Outside were a drowsy Makoto, a nervous Hamuko, and a slightly annoyed Yukari. "Good morning everyone, let's get going shall we?" Yukari became relieved. We started heading out

"Well I guess you're excited." Yukari pointed out.

"Actually I'm a nervous wreck right now. It's not just a new school, but a whole different country. So I'm worried I may just be seen as that foreign kid that no one talks to." I stated scratching the back of my head.

"Oh come on I doubt it be that bad." Hamuko said walking up next to me.

"I hope so." I said still not filled with a whole lot of confidence.

We made our way toward the Iwadotai station. We purchase our tickets and got on the monorail, which was quite crowded. We all had to stand close to the door. Which works since we need to get off as soon as we get there. After a while Yukari spoke up.

"Sorry if it's a bit crowded, but you'll get used to it." She assured me.

"No worries. I've been on trains like this before, it's not the worst thing in the world." I told her.

"I see. Hey look over there. That's Gekkougan High School." She pointed out the window towards a massive white building in the distance. After the train stopped we made our way towards the school. On our way there, there were countless students making their way to school before the first bell. Quite a few even greeted Yukari along the way.

"Morning Yukari." A female student waved as she made her towards to the school.

"Morning." Yukari returned the gesture.

"You must be pretty popular huh?" Makoto asked her. Her face grew a light shade of red.

"N-not really." She said embarrassed. As we made our way to the front gate, she regained her composure and turned around with a smile on her face. "This is Gekkougan High School! Hope you like it!"

We made our way in, it was a really beautiful school with a school store on the first floor and stone pillars reaching towards a high ceiling. The students were getting prepare for their classes and chatting with their friends. Yukari spoke up again.

"Well this is it. I would give you guys a tour, but I have somethings I need to take care of for archery club. You guys should head to the faculty office to get your schedules and such. Before I go any last minute questions?" She finished.

"So what classes do you have?" Hamuko asked.

"Hmm I'm not sure yet, but it be nice if we all have class together." Yukari gave a cheerful response. "Oh I nearly forgot the faculty office is down that hall on your left." She point to the huge doors towards the left of us. "Ok I really got to go cya." She finished before heading of in the opposite direction.

"Well we should get going then right?" I said looking at my 2 new friends. They nodded. I turned around and we made our way towards the faculty office.

 **Makoto's POV:**

As we made our way towards the faculty office, Hamuko tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Makoto we need to talk later." She said with a worried expression.

"Let me guess it's about Judai?" I asked her. The stunned look on her face gave me my answer. "You think he's our same friend that we haven't seen in 10 years?"

"Yeah. So I guess you had the same thought." She said.

"Well I know he's the same guy that's for sure. There's way too many similarities for it not to be him." I told her bluntly.

"You're right, and I have an idea on how to get through to him." She said as she pulled out a small pink box. In response I pulled out a similar box but mine was blue. She smiled. "Great minds think alike huh?"

"Looks like we're here." Judai said in front of us.

"We'll talk more later." I whispered. She nodded. Judai opened the door and we walked in. Inside were 3 teachers with paperwork covering nearly every inch of each table. One of the teachers notice us and walked up.

"Ah you 3 must be the new transfer students. I'm Ms. Toriumi, I teach Composition. Welcome to our school." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hamuko Yuuki." Hamuko spoke.

"I'm her twin brother Makoto." I introduce.

"I'm Judai Sendo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Judai introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you all too. So then let's see here… ok Judai so you're the transfer from America. Looks like you're in my class I hope you enjoy your year here. Ok Makoto and Hamuko you two are in my class as well. Let's see here.… Wow you 2 lived in a lot of different places. Let's see… in 1999… that was what 10 years ago? Your parents-"She gasped, and I know all too well why. "I'm deeply sorry I've been so busy I haven't had time to read all of these." She apologized.

"It's alright we're used to it." Hamuko spoke in a slight pained voice.

"If you say so. Anyway we have to make our way towards the auditorium. The Welcoming Ceremony will be starting soon." Ms. Toriumi finished as she led us out towards the auditorium.

After the ceremony and doing introductions in class, we finished off classes. Me, Hamuko and Judai were about to head back to the dorm when one of the students walk up to us. He was quite tall, and wore a sliver necklace and baseball cap with his school uniform.

"Hey there, I'm Junpei Iori." He introduced himself.

"Can we help you?" I asked a bit annoyed. I wanted to head home already.

"Hey no need to be harsh. I just wanted to say hi. I know how hard it is being the new kid, see what a nice guy I am?" He asked with a goofy grin. We all raise an eyebrow at him.

"Are you causing trouble again?" Yukari asked walking towards us.

"Hey Yuka-tan! I'm just being friendly." He said giving another grin.

"Ever thought you might be bothering someone? Anyway it's we're all in the same class." She smiled at us.

"Looks like it." Judai added.

"Hey don't forget me." Junpei butted in. Yukari giggled. "Anyway I heard you guys were all walking to school together, what's up with that? Were you guys on a double date or are you seeing the new guy from America Yukari?" Junpei teased.

This cause both Yukari and Hamuko to turn red. _Wait why would Hamuko go red?_ I thought. Then I turn to Judai, and it hit me. _I get it now._

"You are seriously mistaken we all just met each other last night. There is nothing going on at all." Yukari denied still a bit flustered. "You really should stop listening to rumors. I have archery club today, so I'll see you guys back at the dorm. You better not spread any rumors Stupei." Yukari finished as she headed out. The 3 of us chuckled at her "Stupei" remark.

"Whatever not like people fall for stupid rumors anyway. So how about I show you guys around the area. We can go to Paulownia Mall, what do ya say?" He asked us.

"Well the more familiar I get with the area the better so sure." Judai accepted the offer.

"Well I don't see why not." Hamuko chimed in.

"Not like I got anything better to do." I added.

"Great! Let's go!" The baseball goof said with enthusiasm. And with that we made our way to the mall. We saw a wide provided of shops and entertainment areas, ranging from karaoke, an arcade, and my personal favorite, a music shop. After looking around for a while we went back to the dorm.

"Welcome back you three." Mitsuru greeted us. "So how's was your first day?"

"It was fine." Judai answered. "Anyway I'm gonna head to bed. Cya guys tomorrow."

"Hey Judai hold up." I called out.

"Yeah what's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you. Can we head to your room?" I asked.

"Sure I don't mind." He stated with a smile.

"I'll take care of this don't worry." I whispered to Hamuko. She nodded reluctantly and handed me a photo. We made our way towards his room.

"So what's on your mind?" He asked me.

"Does this picture belong to you?" I handed him the photo.

"Thanks man I was looking for this." He thanked me.

"No problem, partner." I said, as I pulled out an identical photo. He looked at me face filled with confusion. "Do you honestly not remember us Judai?"

 **And done. HOLY FUCK this took longer than I was planning**. **If you notice the intro is a bit out dated my bad XD. Anyway I got 2 more favorites and followers in only a month… AND IT WAS ONLY ONE CHAPTER! Again thank you, I'm gonna have something to work on now since you guys are interested. Anyway as I said up to at least a chapter a month, so in the meantime leave reviews, suggestions, and favorite and follow if you enjoy.**

 **Per…so…na!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's your random writer Azure here! So first off I want to apologize for a near end of the month chapter upload. I didn't want to do updates like this and be that guy that says "well I said once a month so this counts uh huh." Yeah no I hate that type of person fuck them. Anyway I got a few more followers as well as favorites and 2 reviews even though one of which was pretty a "You suck at writing and have no life loser" type of comment which to me is the most generic asshole comment in which yeah I don't give a fuck. It's called a "don't like leave" situation. Anyway I rambled enough time for the chapter.**

 **Chapter 3: The Awakening**

 **Judai's POV:**

" _Do you honestly not remember us Judai?"_ That all my mind could process as Makoto asked me that question, and pulled out an identical photo of the one he returned to me. In a normal situation I would just assume he just copied it for a sick prank, but there's 2 reasons that wasn't likely 1. Makoto doesn't come anywhere close to being a jokester and 2. Unless Makoto can make a photo have the wear and tear of old age it can't be a prank. Seeing my confused and spaced out face Makoto snapped his fingers, which got me out of my daze.

"Where…where did you get that?" I asked him still utterly confused.

"I've had it for 10 years and Hamuko has one too." Makoto stated bluntly.

 _Hamuko as well? And again with the 10 years. What happened back then? Was 1999 that eventful? Hold on one mystery at a time here._ I calmed myself down.

"That doesn't answer my question. Where did you get that, and what do you mean I don't remember "us"? Who's "us"? You and Hamuko? I just met you guys a few days ago. Before that I never seen you 2 in my life!" I practically bombarded him with questions.

"Well first, as I said I had this photo for about 10 years now. It's you, me and Hamuko from when were kids. Which brings me to point 2, we have met before; we're childhood friends. Our parents knew each other and then we ended up meeting at our local park." Makoto explained.

"Look I don't know what you're talking about. I lived in America all my life. Yes I know my parents past away, and I barely remember them as is, but I can honestly say I never met either of you before in my life!" I was now shouting.

"Then why do you have that photo?" He asked me. I froze. "If you truly believe what you said why do you have a photo of all 3 of us with our favorite cards in our hands smiling!?" He was now shouting.

"I…I don't…" I couldn't find any words at all.

"As I thought. You don't believe that." He stated bluntly. Again I was speechless. "Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset it's just…after our parents died and you moved away, me and Hamuko were both so hurt we didn't know what to think or do. I mean we were only 7 years old what would we think anyway, right?" His voice started to crack. "I'm sorry. I'll just get out of your hair." He made his way to the door.

"Wait!" I shouted. He stopped and turn his head slightly. "Look I don't know why I that photo, I found while searching through some old photos in my aunts photobook. I'm not saying I believe you, but this 2 other kids really do look like you and Hamuko. I really don't remember much of my past, but I don't think you would go through this trouble for some sort of prank. Just…give me some time to think this over. In the meantime," I extended my hand. "Let's just get to know each other again. After all it has been quite a while, right?" I smiled at him.

He chuckled and shook my hand. "Right. I'm Makoto Yuuki, nice to meet you."

"Judai Sendo, same to you partner." I replied. "I know you're there on the other side of the door, might as well come in."

The door opened to reveal a smiling Hamuko. "So everything turned out ok?" she asked.

"As I said I'm not sure if I believe you, but that's not a reason to ignore you guys. Regardless of our past you 2 are my friends now, and I want to get to know you better. Who knows I may even remember you 2." I told her.

Before I knew it she rushed into me and wrapped me in a hug. "You have no idea how happy it makes me to hear you say that." She said.

My face was a deep shade of crimson. "Uh…I…um" I was stammering. _Oh smooth you idiot._

After a few seconds Hamuko realize how this looks and let go with her face now as red as her eyes. "I'm sorry. That may have been a bit awkward. Well I think we should head out now come on bro." She was now pushing Makoto out of the room, and close the door behind her.

 _Well that was something._ I chuckled and walk to my desk and look into my mirror. What saw was a young tan face with black hair and a pair of different color eyes, the left one red and the right one blue. I open my drawer and pull out a small red, white, and blue deck box. I opened it and pull out the first card and smiled. "Looks like this year may be more eventful then I thought, eh Blaster Blade?" _Well time for bed._

"You seem in high spirits." A voice called out.

I turned my head and saw it was the boy from the night before. "How and why are you here?" I asked completely full of suspicion.

"I'm always with you and as to why I'm here, that is to warn you of your upcoming ordeal. Well good-bye for now I hope you overcome it." With that he vanished.

 _This year is getting weirder and weirder. And again with this ordeal shit. What is going on?_

 **The next day…**

School went on normally. Makoto and I had a few matches of vanguard each having a score of 2 wins and 2 losses. He's a lot better than I thought. We made our way home after Junpei showed us around town some more. When we got back we were greeted by Yukari and a man in a brown suit and glasses. His name was Shuji Ikutsuki. He was our dorm advisor as well as chairperson and director of our school. After an interesting conversation with him I decided to head to bed.

 **Yukari's POV:**

Mitsuru and I were in the command room upstairs, looking at a monitor with the 3 new students on screen sleeping. Just then Ikutsuki walked in.

"So how are our guests?" He asked.

"They went to bed some time ago. They seem to be stable." Mitsuru informed him.

"I see, that's quite interesting. Most people are transmogrified during the Dark Hour, but these 3 have not which could only mean they have the potential." He stated.

"Yeah, but I still feel bad about this. I mean we're watching them while they sleep it just feels wrong." I decided to voice my opinion.

"I understand how you feel but it's important with get new members. They're all in your class I hear, wouldn't you feel more comfortable with kids in your own class?" He asked me.

"I guess." I answered sheepishly.

 _It's not that I don't like the idea of having teammates from the same grade, but it just feels wrong to know about them and they know nothing about us._

"For now we should monitor them for a few more days." Ikutsuki said.

"Roger!" Mitsuru and I answered.

 **Judai's POV:**

I fell asleep some time ago, but yet I still feel conscious. _Wait I know this feeling._ Just then a light appeared before me and engulfed me.

"Welcome back to the Velvet Room. It's a pleasure to see you 3 again." Igor said.

"So I'll just get to the point what the hell is going, and who are you really?" I asked. This time I could see both Makoto and Hamuko clearly. They nodded their heads showing they have the same question.

"Unfortunately I can't give you that answer. However that is something you do not need to know. Regarding what is happening, I have already stated there will be an ordeal befalling the 3 of you. And it will starting quite soon." He informed us.

"That is why we will be assisting you 3 on your journey." Margaret spoke up. "We will provide whatever form of assistance we can to help you all succeed." She told us in a calm manner. Although I far from being calm, Margaret's voice seems to make my mind ease up a bit. "These are for you." She waved her hand and from a azure light came 3 azure keys. "These Velvet Keys will allow you to come here from time to time. So we can better assist you."

"Now that is all we can say for now farewell." Igor finished and with that my conscious faded.

 ***RING* *RING***

I could hear my phone ringing so I reached for it on my nightstand. _Damn it! Where is the god damn thing?_ I finally grabbed it and answered.

"Hello?" I say in a groggy voice.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD!" A loud girlish voice screamed out.

"AHHH!" The loud voice cause me to reel back, and fall off my bed hitting my head on the floor. I could hear a giggle on the other side of my phone. _Why am I not surprised?_ "EMI WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at her.

"I had a feeling you still be sleeping so I thought I give you a sweet morning wake up call." She giggled.

"That's more like a banshee scream." I told her still annoyed.

"Yeah yeah hehe." She was having fun. If that's the case I don't mind I like it better when she's happy. "So guess what? I made a lot of new friends coming back to school and we play outside and I got a cool sticker on an assignment."

I chuckled. I'm really glad she's doing well. Although the same can't be said for me. Friends from my past I don't remember, that strange room, and several complete strangers warning us about this ordeal. I've only been here a few days and I'm just at lost, more than I ever thought I would originally be. I must've been silent for a while cause Emi spoke up in a worried tone.

"Hey bro, everything ok over there?" She asked.

I shook my head. I can't make her or Kristia worry.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little homesick. I miss you guys and Aunt Kristia's cooking. Don't worry though I'll be ok." I tried to put her mind at ease and it seem to work.

"Ok I'm glad." She replied. She's in better spirits now which lifts my mood.

"Well I got to get ready. I'll talk to you later, ok sis?" I told her.

"Yeah you bet! Love you! Bye." She finished.

"Love you too. See ya." We both hung up. "Well better get ready."

The day went on as normal. Junpei telling some pretty corny jokes, hanging out with my dorm mates, boring classes, and so on. It was now the end of classes, Makoto and Hamuko walked to me.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I asked them.

"About last night, I think we should head back early today." Makoto stated. "You heard what they said, we shouldn't be careless."

"You're right. Let's see what this ordeal is for ourselves." I said. They both nodded, and we headed home. Nothing eventful happened after we got back home so after playing a few games we each headed to bed. After I got changed and did some last minute studying, I jumped into bed and knocked out at the feel of my pillow.

 **Yukari's POV:**

Similar to last night, Ikutsuki-san, Mitsuru-senpai and I are in the command room once again observing our new dorm members.

"Hmm, this is quite interesting. They aren't transmogrified so they must have the potential, but neither of them seem to be exhibiting the usual symptoms." Ikutsuki spoke.

"I still feel bad about this. I know we need new members as soon as possible but it feels like we're treating them as guinea pigs." I said. I still not use to this situation.

"I understand your concern, but we don't have the leisure to be direct with this sort of thing." He informed me.

"The director's right. We need as members as possible; and this is the best way to get information." Mitsuru added.

I honestly hate it when she's like that. I know we need all the help we can get, but acting like what we're doing is completely ok with no regards to their feelings bothers me.

 ***RING* *RING***

A sound came from the monitors. Mitsuru answered it.

"Hello Akihiko is that you?" She asked.

"Y-yeah it's me." He sounded exhausted. "I ran into one of them, but this one's different than the others. I can't take him on my own I'm heading back now." He said before ending the call.

"He's bringing that thing here?!" I yelled. _This is not good._ We rushed downstairs and saw a badly injured Akihiko on the floor. "Senpai!" I rushed to his side and checked his wound which caused him to grunt in pain.

"Akihiko are you alright?" Mitsuru asked.

"Not really. You guys better get ready cause it's a big one." Akihiko gave us a smirk.

"This is no time to be joking around." Mitsuru said annoyed "Chairman please head to the command room. Yukari go upstairs, wake them up and escape out the back." She ordered.

"But what about you 2?" I asked panicking.

"We'll hold it off here. You brought it here Akihiko so I'm afraid you have to fight." She stated.

"Like I had a choice." He responded in an irritated voice. He turn to me. "What are you waiting Yukari!? GO!" He yelled.

"I-I'm going." I replied with worry in my voice. I ran up the stairs to get Hamuko first since it will take less time. I bang on her door to which she open right away. She saw the worried look on my face.

"What's wrong Yukari?" She asked me.

"I can't explain right now we have to go and wake up the guys. Come on!" I demanded. We both bolted down the stairs towards the guys. She banged on Judai's door while did the same to Makoto's door. They both opened up at the same time, showing both boys tired rubbing their eyes. "Hurry up and put on your shoes we gotta go now!" I exclaimed. They didn't hesitate and did as they were told. "Ok follow me." We ran downstairs to the back door. "Ok we exit through here." Just then a familiar feeling coursed through my mind.

" _Yukari can you hear me?"_ Mitsuru asked.

" _Yeah we're heading out now."_ I replied.

" _Ok be careful. The one we're fighting isn't the one Akihiko saw."_ She informed me.

" _What!?"_ I answered really worried.

Just then a bang was heard on the other side of the door. We all jumped.

"What was that I asked?" I asked. With no other opinion I suggested we run upstairs. We climbed several flights till we reach the roof entrance. I opened the door and we rushed out. I slammed the door shut and locked it still breathing heavily. "We should be safe here. Huh!?" I notice something emerging from the distance. _Oh no._

 **Judai's POV:**

I looked towards where Yukari was staring. What I saw completely shocked me. Coming up from the edges of the building were several long arms most of which held small knives and one holding what looked to be a mask.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I screamed confused and a bit terrified. Just then Yukari stepped in front of us; putting herself between us and the creature.

"We call them shadows." She informed us. "Just stay behind me." As she said that she pulled out the gun from her holster and aimed it out her forehead.

 _What in the world is she thinking? Does she plan on shooting herself?_ I wanted to stop her, but my entire body felt numb. I don't know if it's from fear or just trusting she knows what she's doing. The "shadow" made its way towards us. Yukari tried to pull the trigger, but it seemed like she was hesitating. Just then the door behind us slammed opened. Out came Mitsuru and a banged up guy with white hair. Both of them look completely spent.

"Are you all alright?" Mitsuru asked us.

"Not really." Yukari replied with a "what do you think?" attitude.

As the shadow continue to advance the 3 of them stood before us with Mitsuru and the other teen mimicking Yukari's movements. _Are they all insane?_ Before any of them can pull the trigger the shadow wave its arms knocking the 3 teens to the side. Their guns slid from them landing in front of us. We picked them up breathing heavily. Without realizing it we were slowing lifting them towards our heads. _What am I doing? Is this ordeal Igor and that kid mention?_ So many thoughts rushing through my head, and before I knew it, I was holding directly next to the side of my head. We were all breathing heavily, and then we spoke.

"Per…so…na!" we said in unison.

 ***** Bang *****

We all pulled the trigger and a sound of shattered glass could be heard. We were shrouded by a gust of energy, and from the pieces of shattered "glass" 3 figures started to form above us. The one above Makoto was a doll-like being with a platinum torso and silver harp on its back. The one above Hamuko was nearly identical save for the long brown hair and heart-shaped harp and its torso was golden. The one that appeared above me was completely different than either. The one of my head was a knight with white armor with blue lines marking his body, he also wield a large sword similar in design to his armor.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Orpheus, master of strings..." The figure above Makoto announced.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Eurydice..." The figure above Hamuko announced.

"Thou art I... And I am thou... From the sea of thy soul I cometh... I am Blaster Blade wielder of light." The figured above me announced.

The 3 entities soon flew towards the shadow and starting attack it. Flames and debris was flying everywhere. Even with the 3 of them they were barely holding their own against the shadow. I felt a sharp pain then course through my head and clutched it tight as I screamed in pain.

"AUUUUGGGGHHH!" we screamed. All of sudden an image flash before my eyes. A road filled with blood and fire everywhere. I couldn't even focus on it from the pain in my head. The 2 Orpheus's were split apart as a black figure appear from within them. They had a long silver sword and coffins surrounding them. Blaster Blade was soon surround by darkness which seeped in to his armor and sword turning what was pure white to completely black. The 3 dark like entities resumed their attack on the shadow. It was sliced to bits by the 3 sword wielders. After wards the 3 reverted back to their original form and vanished. The last thing I saw was Yukari and the others look at us with shock before my mind faded and I passed out. And that was the moment my life changed beyond anything I could ever imagine.

 **There goes chapter 3 guys. Whew. I've waiting to get this done for a while I know it's an extremely late update and I am deeply sorry for that. Reason being I had some personal** **issues that cause me a lot of distress. I'll try to be more focus on this a bit more and no this doesn't count as November's chapter. I also know changed summoning scene it was just easier to write that way since not 2 but 3 personas were awaking. I also skipped over the MC's intro to Ikutsuki for 2 reasons. 1: the main reason it's boring and honestly a big waste of time for that situation and 2: I FUCKING HATE HIM. And regarding the summoning's…yeah I know they kinda suck but it was the best I could manage again I apologize. So anyway that's it for tonight. Favorite, review, share or none of those I can't force you to do it. Just don't be like the reviewer I mentioned with the whole asshole like comment because honestly what does it accomplish? It's not gonna make me stop writing tell ya that right now. So if you're gonna do that again I can't stop you but I honestly don't give a fuck. To those who enjoy this fic thank you again you're awesome. This has been your boy Azure see ya later. Oh and Happy Halloween!**

 **Per…so…Na!**

 **Edit: ok just one small edit to Haumko's persona's name forgot it was different than Makoto's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys its Azure here! So got some more favorites and followers and even some reviews. Thanks to all who review thus far it means a lot. Not much else to say really. At least not in the intro part. Well at least that means we can just get started.**

 **Chapter 4: Joining SEES**

 **Judai's POV:**

Once more my mind was shrouded in darkness. I knew this feeling all too well at this point, as if on cue a bright azure light filled my vision. I was in the velvet room once more with Makoto and Hamuko. I silently stared at Igor waiting for his explanation on what just happened.

"It's good to see you again. You 3 became unconscious after awakening to your "power"." He informed us.

 _Power? What does he mean? Uggh my heads still a bit hazy. Hopefully Igor will actually shed some light on the matter for once._

"That power is known as a Persona. It is a manifestation of yourpsyche." He stated. The 3 of us just looked at one another with confused expressions. "It may take some time before you understand. That being your powers are still weak."

"What do you mean by weak?" Hamuko ask.

"When using your persona you must channel your inner strength. Your abilities evolve as you develop bonds with those around you. Please remember that." He said. We nodded. "Now then it's time for you to go. We will meet again of your own accord." He finished.

With that my vision was surround by darkness. _I don't if I gotten use to that or I just stop giving a shit. Most likely the latter._

As I awoke, a bright light was shining down on my face and it wasn't sunlight. As my vision began to clear I found myself lying in a bed in a white room. _I'm in the hospital, oh god Aunt Kristia is gonna kill me._ As I turned my head I saw another bed next to mine and there was someone in it. It was Makoto. _I guess they had us share a room._

"It's about time you woke up." A voice said. It was Yukari. "Geez you really are a heavy sleeper it's been a whole week." My eyes widen at what she just said, which got a chuckled out of her. "Don't worry I copy your notes for the days you missed. Although I doubt that's what you're really worry about."

"Yeah. I have so many questions I don't know where to even start." I said looking down. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you here?"

"Well you saved my life I couldn't just leave you guys here." She turned her head down. "I'm so sorry." Yukari said. I gave her a confused look, and suddenly Makoto started to wake up.

"Ugh, what happened?" He ask rubbing his head.

"Good to see you're alright." I said. "Regarding what happened, I believe Yukari was just about to explain." She nods.

"What happen was you 3 awakening to your powers. We call it Persona, but to be honest your powers were beyond amazing. I've never seen anything like it before." She said. "We'll go into more detail later. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before."

"You really shouldn't keep secrets from your friends, especially if it concerns them." I lectured.

"Right…friends." She smiled. "Listen I wanted to tell you 2 that I'm sorta like you guys."

We both gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by that?" Makoto asked.

She took a deep breath. "My father died in an accident when I was little, and my mom and I don't speak anymore; you guys are alone too huh? To be honest I know about your past but it didn't seem fair so I wanted to tell you about mine." She stood up. "The main reason I'm with the Kirijo group is because he was a scientist for them. So I'm hoping if I stick around long enough I'll get some answers."

"I see. Although I do have my aunt and cousin, my parents died as well. So I know the feeling. Don't get me wrong I love them both to death, but it just feels a bit lonely without a mother and father in my life." I said.

"Yeah I understand." She said in a comforting way.

"Thanks by the way." I told her.

"For what?" She asked.

"For trusting us enough to tell us about your past. I know that had to be difficult." I told her.

She blushed. "What!? It's not like that I just thought it was unfair."

"So you don't trust us?" Makoto asked.

Her face got redder. "No that's what I meant I mean I do trust you guys I just meant—"

Makoto and I both laugh.

"We're just messing with you." I told her. She pouted. "But seriously thanks for telling us. We'll hear the rest about our "powers" and "shadows" later, I presume?"

She nodded. "So I'll let you guys rest I'm going to go check on Hamuko now."

"See ya." Makoto and I said in unison. She left.

"So what do you think?" Makoto spoke up.

"I mean she's cute and a nice girl—. " I got cut off by a pillow to the face.

"That's not what I meant." Makoto said.

"I know. I guess let's hear them out for now. Who knows we might find some answers of our own." I told him. He nodded. "Oh I almost forgot, April 13th, 1995." He gave me a puzzled look. "The day we met, partner."

He went wide-eyed. "Wait! You remember now?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not really just that and sometimes of the 3 of us playing in the local park. It's not much but I remember being happy." I smiled at him.

"Well it's a start." He said. "For now let's just take it easy. We go back to school and what not tomorrow."

"Right." I said. I laid back down. _Shadows, personas, and so much more. Man this is going to be an interesting year._

 **Hamuko's POV:**

I woke up a few hours ago. Yukari had told me about her past and what happened the other day. _I still can't believe it was all real._ Just then Yukari came back.

"Hey there!" She said.

"Hey." I said. She sat down in a chair next to me. "So how are they?"

"They're both awake." She informed me. "I also told them the same things I told you. You guys will be released later this afternoon, and then tomorrow we'll explain everything to you guys."

"Gotcha! It's good to know they're both ok; that puts my mind at ease." I sigh.

"You care a lot about them, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course. Makoto's my brother and Judai is our childhood friend after all." I informed her.

"Really? I knew he was born here, but I didn't know you knew him." She said confused.

"Well he had to move given his circumstances." I told her.

"You mean his parents passing." She said a bit of pain in her voice. I gave her a nod. "Well at least now you're all together again."

"Well at least for this year." I said.

"You never know that may not be the case. Now that you met up again things can change." She said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah you're right." A small smile on my face.

 **The next day…**

The 3 of us were released from the hospital last night. We all caught on what we missed thanks to Yukari. School went by as we expected it to. Teachers asking questions, fellow students being curious, the usual. After wards we simply went back home since we were going to learn the truth today. Yukari and I were just chatting in the lounge, Makoto was listing to his music and Judai was sending an email to his family back home explaining what happen so they didn't worry.

"So when are we gonna have that talk?" Judai asked.

"As soon as Akihiko-senpai comes back. He said he had something to say to us." Yukari stated.

"Alright then. I just hope he doesn't take too long, I kinda don't wanna be left in the dark for too long." he sighed.

"Just be patient. We all want to know the truth after all." I told him.

At that moment, the front door open to reveal the previously mentioned senior.

"Hey. So you guys are all here? That's good." Akihiko said. "I have someone I want you guys to meet. Hey hurry up!"

"Hold your horses this thing is freaking heavy." A familiar voice said.

Just then Junpei walked through the front door with a suitcase.

"Junpei!? What's he doing here?" Yukari asked as confused as the rest of us were.

"So you know each other? Perfect since as of today he will be staying here." Akihiko informed us.

"He's staying here!? You got to be kidding me." Yukari said still in disbelief.

"I found out in the mall the other night. He has the potential, but he just awoke to it recently." Akihiko said.

"You have the potential? For real?" Yukari said still shocked.

"He found me crying like a baby. I don't remember much, but man that was embarrassing. He says that's completely normal at first. Being confused and not remembering. Did you guys know that?" asked us.

"Didn't happen to us." I told him.

"Big deal happens to everyone else." He said a bit of annoyance in his tone. "But man I was surprised when I heard about you guys I had no idea. I bet you're stoked too have, right? Having me join…"

"Uh…sure." Yukari said sarcastically.

"Well I think that's enough for the introductions let's head upstairs." Akihiko said. And with that we made our way to the 4th floor command room. As we walked through the door we saw Ikutsuki and Mitsuru sitting down waiting for us.

"Ah your all here now perfect." Ikutsuki said. "Please take a seat we have much to discuss."

We that we all sat down. This was the first time we've seen the command room. Thereseveral pieces of leather furniture spread and a large monitor on the left side of the room, with several computers below it.

"Now then I'll start off by asking you this, if I told you a day had more than 24 hours would you believe me?" he asked.

"Yes." Makoto, Judai, and I said in unison. This cause all of them to look at us with shocked expressions.

"What? Given that we were up during that time, and we fought those shadows with our personas; whatever you tell us now won't really shock us." I said.

"Added to the fact we've experience that event every night for the past 10 years." Makoto added.

They all still completely stare at us, but begin to accept it.

"I see." Ikutsuki said while adjusting his glasses. "So I just be brief. That "event" you speak of is what we refer to as the "Dark Hour". As you said it happens every night and will continue if not dealt with."

"So how do you plan on stopping it?" Judai asked.

"Regarding that topic, we are unfortunately unable to do so at the moment. We lack the information needed to stop it. However we do know where we can find answers to end it. You will be taken there after this. If you wish to join us of course." Ikutsuki informed us. "Mitsuru if you would."

Mitsuru stood up to pick up 4 suitcases that were behind the couch. "As Ikutsuki-san has stated we would like you 4 to join us. We've prepared evokers for each of you as well as official bands."

"Hell yeah I'm in!" Junpei said with much enthusiasm. Judai face palmed while Makoto just rolled his eyes.

"What about you 3?" Mitsuru asked.

We looked at each other to see if we all had the same plan in mind, with a simple nod for conformation Judai said, "We're in."

"Splendid." Ikutsuki said with a smile on his.

"Whew. I was worry you guys might have said no, but I'm happy you're joining welcome to the team." Yukari said smiling at us.

As I picked up the evoker and armband I notice there was lettering on it. "Does "S.E.E.S" stand for?" I asked.

"It's the name of our group, it stands Specialize Extracurricular Execution Squad. On paper we're an after school, but now you its true purpose." Ikutsuki informed us. "Mitsuru is the leader so she will be guiding you all."

"Understood." We all said in unison.

"We're heading to the only clue to stopping the Dark Hour "Tartarus"." Mitsuru said. We all nodded and made our way to the source of this problem. With our new friends will figure out how to end this.

 **Meanwhile in the Velvet room:**

On the center table lied 3 large opened books filled with empty pages. All of a sudden one page on each of the books began to glow revealing a card and some text.

"Hmm. It's seems our guest have all made a social link of the Fool arcana. Their journey truly begins now." Margret said.

"Yes indeed sister. I look forward to how they shape their futures." Elizabeth added.

 **And there we freaking go. So um how much can I say sorry for late update? Yeah I'm terrible with time management. But thanks again to those who enjoy this fanfic. I also got 2 more reviews THANKS A BUNCH. Seeing even one review puts a smile on my face, knowing that either someone really enjoys this fic or is willing to give me tips to improve it. Again it means a lot. So anyway review, favorite, follow, criticize (that doesn't mean bashing). I wish you all a Happy Holidays and see ya next monthish assuming I don't mess up ^^'.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I decided to be smart and work on this early for many reasons. Main one being so I meet the goddamn deadline I set for myself. (If I ever had to name my worse weakness it's time management). So let's get started.**

 **Chapter 5: chosen leader**

 **Judai's POV:**

After our briefing on the Dark Hour, Tartarus, and our Persona abilities; we're heading off to the place they called Tartarus. Although when we got there saying I was confused would be an understatement.

"T-this is Tartarus?" Junpei clearly confused as well. Akihiko acknowledge him with a nod. "But this is our school!"

As Junpei said we were now standing in front of the school gate at 11:59 at night. Safe to say the 4 of us newcomers were greatly confused.

"Just give it a minute it's almost midnight." Akihiko said as he pulled out his phone to check the time.

 _5…4…3…2…1…_ The second it reached 12 the surrounding area took on the form of Dark Hour, complete with an eerie yellow moon and green tint everywhere you looked. However there was something else that also started to change, our school. It started to grow taller and warp into something completely different. In a matter of moments, what was standing there behind this gate wasn't our school, but a large tower-like structure with been steel beams bend around it. The exterior had design and form of what could be consider ancient Greek ruins. I was just speechless, I mean how could I not be our school that was only 3 floors high turn into a tower that reach the clouds in a matter of seconds.

"This is Tartarus. The labyrinth that appears during the dark hour." Mitsuru explained.

"Labyrinth? What the hell to our school?" Junpei spoke both what was on his mind and pretty mine as well.

"Once the Dark Hour ends this will all return to normal." Mitsuru continue to explain.

"But why here of all places?" Hamuko asked. Mitsuru remained silent. "So you don't know either?"

"No." Is all she had to say.

"That doesn't matter does it? It's like our reasons for fighting will change." Yukari said.

"That's one way to put it I guess." Makoto replied.

"Hopefully now we'll find out. Mitsuru and I haven't explore it yet either so this will be new for all of us." Akihiko chimed in. _Well that brought my confidence down a bit. So we're basically going in fucking blind._

"Great." I said sarcastically.

We started making our way inside, and low and below the inside was completely different as well. It was pretty much empty save for the giant pillars scattered around the room and the giant clock-like door and accompanying staircase centered in the middle.

"This place is just as cool on the inside." Junpei stated.

"Not sure cool is the word I use." I said.

"How about creepy?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah that'll work." I answered.

"This is only the entrance. The labyrinth itself is behind the door at the top." Mitsuru told us.

"We'll have you guys get a feel for the place. So go take a look around." Akihiko said.

"So you're not coming with us?" Yukari asked.

"No, but don't worry I will provide support from here to give you a layout of the area." Mitsuru told us.

"We're also going to point someone as a leader to make any necessary decisions." Akihiko said.

"For real?" Junpei asked confused. That confusion soon turn in to enthusiasm. "Oh me. Me, me, me. Pick me. "He said sounding like a teacher's pet only answering the question for a reward.

Akihiko's face said he was not amused. He then turn his gaze towards Makoto, Hamuko and I. _Oh god please no. Not me._

"I say Judai should lead." Hamuko spoke up.

"I second that." Makoto added.

I turn towards them. "No way guys. I'm not cut out for that." I said reluctantly.

"I wouldn't mind him leading." Yukari added.

"You are not helping." I glared at her.

"If it's him, I guess I don't mind." Junpei said.

"Even you?" I asked greatly confused. _I mean didn't he just say he wanted to be leader, or was I just hearing things._

"Well it seems everyone wants you to lead. So you're in charge." Akihiko said.

"Wait before I accept I just want to know; why me? I'm mainly referring to Yukari and Junpei here." I said wanting a reason behind this.

"Well I'm not really sure why. You just give off this vibe that tells me you got my back, and that I can trust you." Junpei said.

"I feel the same way, after all you've also been quite kind and willing to help without even second guessing it. That seems like the qualities of a leader don't you think?" Yukari complemented.

I could my face heating up. On instinct I tilted my hat down to cover my face. "T-thanks guys." I said bashfully.

"Aww he blushing. How cute." Hamuko teased.

"I'm not blushing, it's just hot in here." I pouted.

"Oh sure you are." Junpei joined in.

"Not cool man!" I said with my face getting redder by the minute. They all started to laugh and what can I say I joined in as well.

"So what do you say?" Mitsuru asked once more for conformation.

"I'll do it on one condition." I said.

"That is?" Mitsuru asked.

"Makoto I want you to be our back-up leader to help me out if I need it or when I'm not around." I told them.

"Deal." Makoto agreed.

"Ok let's get started." I told them and we made our way towards the stairs. All of a sudden I felt a weird presence. I look for where it was coming from and I found my answer. There was an azure door and I felt my velvet key reacting towards it. Before I knew it I made my way towards the door and reach for the handle. A familiar feeling soon engulfed me.

Once again Makoto, Hamuko, and I find ourselves in the velvet room. As usual we were greeted by the residents of said room.

"We've been waiting for you 3." Igor said. "The time has come for you all to wield your power. For your powers are unique. They are like the number… empty but hold infinite possibilities. You my young friends have the ability to wield multiple personas. They will be obtainable throughout your journey. Now then I bid you all farewell, but feel free to come again whenever you require assistance." He finished.

With that we left the velvet room. As we regain consciousness Yukari and Junpei walked up behind us.

"Hey are you 3 alright?" Yukari asked us a bit worried.

"Yeah, you guys look like zombies or something." Junpei added.

 _That's right. Only those with contracts can see and interact with that space._

"It's nothing. Sorry for worrying you." I said apologetically.

"Seriously man? Come on you're supposed to be our leader." Junpei said a tad annoyed.

"Well he said it's nothing so let's just leave it be." Yukari said reasonably.

"Thanks. Let's go." I said as we made our way towards the top of the stairs and through the door. On the other side we were greeted with a long hallway with checkered floors which had the same appearance as everywhere else during the dark hour.

"I hope we don't get lost." Yukari said.

" _Can you all hear me?"_ Mitsuru's voice echoed through my head. Looking at the others I can tell she is talking to them as well.

"Yeah, loud and clear sempai." I answered.

" _Ok that's good. I will be providing back up from here."_ She said.

"You can see in here sempai?" Junpei asked an actually reasonable question.

" _It's my persona's ability. The structure of Tartarus changes each day, so you'll need assistance guiding you throughout the tower."_ She answered.

"I see that would make things difficult if we had no outside support." I said.

" _Exactly. So for now I want you 5 to just simply explore the current floor and defeat as many shadows as possible then return back, understood?"_ She asked with the tone of a military leader.

"Understood." We all said in unison.

"Why is she always like that?" Yukari said.

"What do you mean?" Hamuko asked.

"It's nothing." Yukari said turning to face the other way. "Let's just get this over with." _Well she is definitely hiding something._ Hamuko gave me a worry expression.

"Don't worry. She'll talk when she wants to." I whispered so Yukari couldn't hear.

We made our way around the first floor, thanks to Mitsuru-sempai's guidance it was rather easy. Along the way, as instructed, we defeated several shadows. None of which came close to the one we faced the other night in terms of power. We eventually started to tire out.

"Jeez *pant* h-how *pant* l-long have we *pant* b-been at it?" Junpei said completely out of breath.

"Yeah I can't really answer that, since well time doesn't technically move during dark hour." I answered sarcastically.

"Oh haha very funny smartass." Junpei said annoyed. The girls got a giggle out of that and Makoto just rolled his eyes.

" _Hello?"_ Mitsuru was contacting us again.

"Yeah sempai we hear you loud and clear." I replied.

" _Good work everyone that's enough for now please make your way towards the entrance."_ She ordered.

"You got it." I answered. Then I look towards the others. "Well you heard her, let's get the hell outta here. I don't know about you guys, but I can definitely use a good night sleep." They all nodded and we made our way towards the exit.

As we made our way back my mind started to wander. _I'm still not sure on being the leader; Makoto seems like a better candidate. I mean sure I've seem like a social guy, but truth is I'm a nervous wreck in stressful situations. I've only been calm till now since I have friends who understand the situation I'm in._

"Judai you listening?" Hamuko snapped me out of my thoughts, and by that I mean she was literally snapping her fingers in my face.

"Huh? Uh sorry my mind was somewhere else." I told her while scratching the back of my head.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"It's nothing important don't worry about it." I tried to reassure her. _Wish I can say the same for myself._

"Come on man we don't need you falling behind." Junpei said tired and annoyed.

"Sorry, on our way. Come on let's go." I told her with a smile.

"Sure…" She replied. She definitely wasn't convinced.

" _Can you all hear me?"_ Mitsuru's voice suddenly came through.

"Yeah we're hear you sempai. What's up?" I asked her.

" _You all need to be careful there's still a powerful shadow in your area."_ She warned us.

The minute she said that we all took a defensive stance and scanned the area.

"I don't see anything. What about you guys?" Yukari asked.

"Nope. Nothing at all." Hamuko replied.

"That doesn't make sense if it's not in front or behind us. Where could it…"I paused. I looked up and saw something falling. "Look Out!" I pushed Hamuko out of the way. A cloud of dust appeared blocking our view.

"Hey *cough* you *cough* alright?" I asked her.

"Ye- *cough* yeah I'm ok." She answered.

We turn towards the cloud of dust and what appeared from it was without a doubt an enemy, but this one looked a lot tougher than the others. It looked something like a centaur with lances for arms. I looked to see where the others were but no sign of them.

"Hey guys. Where are you?" I asked frantically.

"We're ok. We're on the other side." Makoto said.

I breathed a sigh a relief. It's good to know to they're safe.

"Looks like we can't get out till we take care of this thing." I told them.

I look towards Hamuko. "You ready?" I asked her.

She got herself up and ready her evoker. "Just try and keep up." She winked at me.

I smiled and ready my own evoker. "Let's go!" I said.

"Roger!" They responded.

"Persona!" we all said in unison as we pull the triggers to our evokers.

Junpei's persona Hermes was the first to strike, but to no avail as the shadow simply spun around and swat it away.

"What!? Seriously?" Junpei shouted clearly ticked off.

"If attacking one-on-one won't work…Hamuko, Makoto let's attack together." I instructed.

"You got it." Makoto acknowledge.

"Right." Hamuko said.

Our 3 persona's charged forward, but the same thing happened again.

"So physical attacks in general won't do anything." I grunted.

"Leave it to me then, Io." Yukari called out as she pulled the trigger to her evoker. A woman on the head of a cow came forth and launch a gust of wind at the shadow. The shadow stumbled back a bit, but it was far from out. It then send an electrical shockwave back at Io.

"Damn even Io was knocked back." I grunted. "This is gonna be tough."

"Well I doubt we can run away now, and we're all still exhausted from before." Hamuko added.

"I know that, but nothing we do works." I said. _Come on think Judai. If there was ever a time to do something leader-like it be now. There must be a weakness somewhere._ I scanned the enemy for any clue or hint of a possible blind spot. I notice the head had no armor on it. _That's it!_

"Guys I got an idea." I told them.

"Good cause we're running on fumes here." Makoto said while dodging attacks.

"Hamuko and Junpei I need you guys to try and hold its arms in place for a bit." I said.

"You got it, Hermes!" Junpei said summoning his persona again.

"You can count on me, Eurydice!" Hamuko followed suit.

The 2 personas manage to grab a hold of the spear-like arms. It was trying desperately to break free, but was having a lot of trouble.

"Makoto, you and Yukari combine your fire and wind attacks now!" I instructed.

"Got it!" They said in unison.

On cue Io and Orpheus combined their elemental attacks and form a fire tornado around the shadow. Hermes and Eurydice manage to get out in the nick of time. Eurydice added her flames as well. Soon the others were running low on power and shadow manage to spin and destroy the vortex.

"Damn. It broke free." Makoto grunted.

"True, but now it's weak enough for me to do this. Persona!" I shouted. Blaster Blade came forth and jump over the shadow. It then impaled the shadow on top of his head. "NOW!" On cue the white blade released a large electrical surge and destroyed the weakened shadow.

As we saw the shadow disintegrate, we all fell to our knees.

"Man that was tough." Junpei gasped.

"No kidding. If this is what we've got in store for us, we definitely need to train a lot more." I added.

"You're right but for now let's get the hell out of here." Yukari said.

We nodded and made our way back towards the exit, this time with no surprises. Mitsuru and Akihiko greeted us with worried expressions.

"Are you all ok?" Mitsuru asked.

"We're fine sempai we just need a good night sleep. So let's just head home." I told her.

"Very well. Excellent work all of you." She said with a smile.

And with that we went back to the dorms. _Eventful school year in deed._

 **Another night another chapter done. So yeah I feel I'm doing worse with these chapters. Since I could have had this done weeks ago. So for fights I could really use feedback and suggestions. (And possibly a beta-reader but it may be too late for that) Any way favorite, follow,** **give criticism (lord knows I need it) and I hope you all have a great day. Azure out.**


	6. Update

**Hey there guys it's Azure. Well I guess I should keep this short Persona 3: SEES Vanguard is going to have even longer updates. At first it was cause of a wanting to go through the Female's side on P3P again to refresh my mind then I got hooked on a new story, and finally I just started working so that takes up my time to. As well as me and my friends are preparing for our regionals for Bushiroad Springfest. So long story short it's gonna be some time till the next chapter but I'll update as soon as possible. I appreciate the support and hope you all can be a bit patient. Thank you all and have a great day.**


End file.
